


Childish

by kyaappucino



Series: The Cha-Jung Household [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, M/M, Requested, cha-jung series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin was the kind of kid that had to grow up quickly, but there were times when he felt good about indulging the childish side of him, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to add the fics from my neo family sideblog into a series over here~ :) 
> 
> Ah, this was to answer a prompt about wanting to see a childish Hongbin (he's mature for his age in this AU)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

As long as Hongbin could remember, he just felt like he had to grow up a lot faster than the other children at the orphanage. Whenever there was a child that didn’t have a toy, he felt compelled to give them his own, even if deep inside he really didn’t want to.

So when he and Wonshik were adopted into their new family, one of the first things he loved was the fact that he got his own room. While he adored Wonshik and felt comfortable sharing his space, there were times when Hongbin felt like he needed a bit of time to himself. 

At least his new eomma had made both boys feel better when he said, “Don’t worry Binnie-ah, your room and Shikkie’s has a shared bathroom, so you’ll never be apart from each other. Your rooms are side by side, too.” The nurses back at the orphanage had often been wary of Wonshik’s nightmares and how Hongbin had often found himself unable to breathe at night without knowing that Wonshik was safe.

Yes, he would like his new family, indeed.

The room was bigger than most, and had one bed and a large closet that was full of space for toys, clothes and whatever else he needed. 

“Can I have a guitar?” he asked out of impulse one day–he really hadn’t meant it, but his appa had smiled down at him and said in that strong, soft voice of his: “As long as you’re willing to learn, I don’t see why not.” 

When he was at other parents’ houses, they would always have stuffy rules–like he wasn’t allowed to jump on his bed or that music shouldn’t be played too loud. He felt that was absurd–how else could he express his joy of having a room that was his, and his alone? The last straw, however was when he was adopted by a musical couple, but wouldn’t let any of their kids borrow their guitars. Hongbin was too young to hold the neck or reach the chords properly, they tried to explain. They would teach him when he got a little bit older.

Annoyed, Hongbin had done the best he could to get himself back into the orphanage–and that was what he enjoyed the most.

But this house was different. It was big, but not in the way that was uncomfortable. It was large because it needed to be, to hold all the people in it. And save for his parents’ room, he was allowed to wander around, as long as he didn’t break anything. 

He was glad that his parents didn’t have a lot of expensive vases around to break. There was just the glass case downstairs in the den full of toys, but as long as he cleaned up and put them back in, his mom had allowed him to play with them. 

But one memory that he treasured (and one that he would never admit to Hakyeon) was when he’d cried out in the middle of the night, because he had a nightmare. Wonshik couldn’t see him, or call out to him, but Hongbin was _right there,_ just waiting. There was the sound of footsteps and the light was turned on, and Hakyeon had come into the room. The man whom Hongbin called “mother” was wearing an oversized white shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, and looked completely concerned for Hongbin’s well-being.

“What’s wrong, dear?” 

“N-nightmare…eomma…” Hongbin was shaking, despite his comforter and blanket wrapped tightly around his small form. Sometimes Hakyeon forgot that Hongbin was also just a child–he usually acted much older than he was. Hakyeon gently wrapped Hongbin in his arms and carried him, humming soothingly. “Eomma…” Hongbin looked up at his mother and said softly, “you…you love me, right?” 

“More than you’ll ever know.” Hakyeon spun Hongbin around, until he was giggling and forgot all about his worries. He yelped in surprise when Hakyeon suddenly jumped on Hongbin’s bed, and laughed along with him.

“Are all moms as fun as you?” Hongbin found himself asking that evening, as he pressed a warm kiss onto Hakyeon’s cheek. That he would promptly deny when asked, of course.

Hakyeon laughed. “of course not. You have the best mom, the best dad and the best siblings in the world. You don’t have to worry about a thing, Binnie-ah. We won’t let you be alone.” 

When Hongbin still looked a little unsure, Hakyeon blew on Hongbin’s stomach and he wriggled, laughing. “Okay, okay! Stop mom, stop!” 

Hakyeon let go of his second-eldest son and he wriggled back underneath the covers, feeling much better. 

Before he fell asleep, he thought he heard his mother murmur how loved he was, and that made him smile. Finally, he had a family to call his own–one that included Wonshik, and one where he didn’t have to adhere to silly rules.

He looked forward to getting his new guitar with appa in the morning.

His own room, his own guitar and his own family, surrounded with people he loved.

Life couldn’t get any better than this.


End file.
